Baron Zemo
Baron Zemo is the name of two characters, both supervillains, in various Marvel Comics comic books, notably Captain America and the Avengers. The original Baron Zemo was first seen in The Avengers #4 (March 1964); the second Baron Zemo first appeared in Captain America #168 (December 1973). In 2009, Baron Helmut Zemo was ranked as IGN's 40th Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time.Baron Zemo II is number 40 , IGN. Heinrich Zemo Baron Heinrich Zemo was a Nazi scientist who created a chemical known as Adhesive X. Captain America was sent after Zemo, and in the resulting battle Adhesive X fell on Zemo, grafting his mask to his face forever. Captain America and Zemo would face each other several times after that. When Captain America and Bucky Barnes found about Zemo's plan of sending a bomb-plane to Washington, they went to stop him, but were captured. The heroes escaped just in time to reach the plane and detour its programmed route to the arctic, but when it exploded, Bucky died and Cap fell in the arctic's water where he was frozen. enemy Captain America and Black Panther After the war, Zemo hid in South America and kept himself young by bathing in a chemical of his creation (he also shared the secret of the chemical with his son Helmut). When Captain America was found and revived by the Avengers, Zemo decided to kill his enemy once for all and reunited Black Knight, Melter and Radioactive Man to create the Masters of Evil. After the Masters' first defeat against the Avengers, Zemo changed allies and recruited the Asgardians Enchantress and Executioner. After several encounters between the Avengers and the Masters of Evil, Baron Zemo re-recruited Black Knight and Melter, and kidnapped Rick Jones to lure Captain America to a final showdown while the other Masters of Evil faced the Avengers. During the showdown, Baron Zemo's bullet bounced on Cap's shield, causing a rockslide that killed Zemo. Helmut Zemo Heinrich's son Helmut Zemo first faced Captain America and Falcon as the Phoenix. He tried to kill Captain America by drowning him in boiling Adhesive X, but Helmut himself fell on the Adhesive X and was presumed dead. Helmut survived, albeit badly scarred, and took the mantle of his father as Baron Zemo. He worked alongside other villains like the Red Skull Zemo would eventually create his own version of the Masters of Evil, who destroyed the Avengers Mansion and caused a lot of physical and Enemies Of Thor Hulk X-men Fantastic Four Spider-Man Avengers and Captain America psychological damage to the Avengers, even though they were finally defeated (partly due to the machinations of Zemo's second in command, Moonstone). When the Avengers were presumed dead in the battle against Onslaught, Baron Zemo had the Masters of Evil disguised as superheroes to gain the people's trust, and so they became the Thunderbolts. Zemo himself took the name Citizen V, based on a hero killed by his father in World War 2. Gallery Captain-america19.jpg References Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Males Category:HYDRA Agents